


Modern Persephone (The Creation of)

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Kidnapping, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Things don't go as expected when Angor Rot seeks vengeance





	Modern Persephone (The Creation of)

The kidnapping part wasn’t exactly hard.All he had to do was portal into the hospital.She was one of the few who didn’t back away and cower at his abrupt appearance and the only one to confront him.That made it possible to merely grab her and depart.Contrary to what was likely common belief, Angor Rot didn’t kill unnecessarily.

The Trollhunters just had a bias against him in that area, which he didn’t attempt to dissuade them from.In a way, it was their right.

Keeping her was easy too.Even without the Skathe Hrun, Angor had ways of getting around.Holding her prisoner in Arcadia would mean an increased likeliness she’d be found.He took her somewhere very far and very deep.

The closeness to the Krubera would have proven an issue had their queen not sided with Gunmar out of her fears centuries ago.He did, however, refuse her offer of providing a prison and guards.When you had a valuable, you didn’t reveal your hiding place for it. 

At first, he used crystal golems to keep her.His usual kind.But his prisoner fought back against those, and won.She would have escaped had she not gotten lost in the labyrinth of caverns.

The next stone enchantments, he dropped in magma.They couldn’t touch her without going in for the kill, but neither could she them.So long as they stood at the sole entrance to her cell, she could not escape.

Angor did not detest the idea of bindings.He would chain his prisoner if it came to that.But, let it be known, he did have some compassion.He would grant her the freedom of movement.He couldn’t be with her all the time.It was the smallest of mercies.

His return to Arcadia eventually proved satisfactory.His intent, originally, had been to use her as a vengeance.A killing blow.A soul for a soul.Yet, ending her for a quarrel that wasn’t hers didn’t suit him.In his moment of action, he captured instead.

Angor hadn’t formed a plan past that.At least not until he saw their faces.Their _fear_.Yes, they despised him, but, if they _killed_ him?She would become forever lost to them.

After so many years of being controlled by a ring, it was delicious to have the object of control for once.

He left them to suffer.

The flower was an unexpected development.The idea that anything could grow in her prison, in the dark and the cold, didn’t strike Angor as realistic.But there it was, fed by volcanic soil and lava light from the golems.She stepped in front of it, between it at him.A feeble attempt at protection.She couldn’t hope to overpower him, they both knew that, and yet she was desperate to preserve this one little thing.

He let her keep it.Perhaps a part of him remembered a dove from long ago.

And, she wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.


End file.
